Velesian Fighter Corps
The Velesian Fighter Corps was founded to help control the ships arriving at the station and defend it from any sort of attack. Originally founded by Sistema, the Corps has since been given an officially independent mandate to defend the station from all threats. Sistema still holds an inordinate amount of sway over their policies however, and any illusion of independence is quickly shattered when one looks beneath the surface. History Colonial Era Founded in 2143 by Sistema to help control the flood of ships and people coming into the station, the Corps originally consisted of just two squadrons of outdated interceptors. As Veles became flooded with money over the next few years, the Corps expanded at breakneck pace. At one point, in 2147, the Corps had nearly twice as many spacecraft as they did pilots to fly them. The need to fill these vacancies led Sistema to establish a piloting school on the station, and offer acceptance to any willing to join, provided they could pass the training. The tactic provided Veles with a steady flow of recruits, and helped to whittle down the field to a few elite pilots. Colonial Civil War The Velesian Fighter Corps remained relatively unused during most of the civil war. The type of craft employed in the Corps was relatively useless out of range of the station and its supporting gun batteries. Sistema's opinion against the UCN also helped to slow down any deployment of the ships away from Veles itself. Eventually though, as UCA resources were drained away by the war, the fighters were called away from Veles. Operating in rotations to keep the station suitably protected, the fighters made a name for themselves in combat in the Vishnu System, contributing to the limited UCA victory in the system. Half of the Corps was destroyed in the UCA rout, causing Sistema to withdraw their leftover forces abroad as they anticipated an attack on Perun to be imminent. In 2177, as forces enclosed on the station, the Corps launched only after Sistema secured a deal with the ICSA, catching the betrayed UCA forces unawares. For the rest of the war, the Corps remained on Veles. Modern Day The Velesian Fighter Corps is, today, the premiere group of fighter pilots in the sphere. Operating a fleet of interceptors and strategic bombers, they present a capable deterrent to any threats towards Veles. The Force also operates a piloting school that both provides training for their own pilots, as well as offering private facilities for pilots abroad. Organization The Velesian Fighter Corps consists of a mix of fighter and bomber squadrons. They are structured the same, although they remain under seperate hierarchies within the Corps. Each Squadron consists of 8 craft, and is led by a Squadron Commander. Four Squadrons are grouped into a Wing, which is then led by a Wing Commander. In total, there are 6 Fighter Wings and 4 Bomber Wings. There is a considerable amount of rivalry between the different squadrons, and even moreso between the various wings.